Iron Maiden meet Iron Man
by The Unseen Wonder
Summary: Part 1 of "The Start of the Iron Maiden" Series. Oneshot. Darcy meets her soulmate and ends up with plans to be a superhero! Just an average day in Darcy's life. Darcy Lewis/Tony Stark. OOC and Soulmate-AU. Soulmate Identifying Marks. Slight Character Bashing, Don't like Don't read!


**I wanted a Darcy/Tony soulmate fic. I feel as if there aren't nearly enough of those.**

**There is an unintentional surprize slight bashing. I didn't mean for it to happen but thats how it ended up...Oh well, on with the fic!**

* * *

**I own nothing to do with Marvel or its movies. No copywrite infringment is intended,**

* * *

**Darcy Meets Tony**

Darcy Lewis was bored.

She stood watching Science! happen, and Jane was in her element discussing her research with the crowd that surrounded her. Beaming with happiness that she had someone other than Erik who understood her, because while Darcy was filled with awesome-ness she was not filled with astrophysics-ness.

People moved past them and generally attempted to look busy, but ended up looking more like headless chickens, Darcy observed.

_They are being so obvious,_ she snickered internally. _They had nothing to do earlier and as soon as those two show up they suddenly are invaluable workers._

She watched the two new people in the room. One was a face that everyone knew, at least everyone in this room should know, especially considering they were in his giant penis tower.

Tony Stark was actually shorter than she imagined, he was only around five inches taller than her 5'5 frame. She pictured him as the media giant that the general populous considered him and she was pleasantly surprised at his rather short stature.

Well he wasn't _short. _He just wasn't _as Tall_ as imagined.

The other man that was with him was slightly shorter, around an inch and a half. He had a calm countenance and nodded along peacefully while Jane and Tony 'Freaking' Stark looked like spazzing kittens chasing after a ball of yarn.

Darcy felt the sudden need to get some yarn and see what happens if it's the only thing in a room full of scientist. _Probably end up discovering some unknown law of physics._

She sighed.

Darcy hated having time to waste, she ended up thinking, and she always hated where her thoughts went. It was one of the reasons she switched her major so many times, she hated being bored and the unknown always was exciting and pushed away the thoughts.

Jane thought that Darcy was just a kid that didn't know anything, but how to party and how to make any shitty coffee maker produce magic in the form of coffee so delicious that Starbucks would weep in envy.

But what Jane didn't know was that Darcy had about 4 different degrees that she never finished. Well she probably did know and it made her think that Darcy was indecisive and flighty. Darcy had 4 almost completed degrees in Mechanical Engineering, Computer Systems Engineering, Anthropology, and Political Science.

She was only a few credits away from finishing all of them. She didn't leave those majors because they were too hard; she left them because she lost interest. They were all fun in the beginning but by the end they were boring and too easy, they become part of the known and as such lost the initial excitement that enticed Darcy.

_Maybe I should finish them and find a job. Stark Industries has one of the highest ratings of employee satisfaction and I doubt I'll be bored with creating things like the Mark VI and the Iron Patriot._

Darcy was also pretty good at hacking (an ex taught her that, the same one that convinced her to enter Computer Systems – didn't last long, he got arrested for getting caught hacking into NASA… amateur).

Due to her awesome she had rebuilt Jane's equipment when she wasn't looking to make them better as well as to be able to capture sensitive data without warping the results.

She pulled at her sweater and then panicked at the thought that her mark was showing. It wasn't.

Damn it! She was doing so well, but as usual her thoughts ended up on her soulmate.

_I wonder who he is?_ Almost all of Darcy's classmates posted on Facebook that they found the one who matched their mark. Even the ones with obscure ones like '_Hey'_ or _'Nice to meet you.'_

How hard was it to find hers? Its not like it's a common sentence, _So you're the one that makes magic from Duct Tape?_

The sentence was wrapped around her collarbone delicately curving in gentle swoops. She assumed it was a man for two reasons.

She liked men (_really_ liked men, girls just didn't do it for her she learned in college).The handwriting was masculine, cramped, and looked hastily written.

She had spent hours tracing the writing and memorizing it. Her mother teased her that she was sure that if she ever saw his handwriting Darcy would recognize it from how long she spent gazing at her mark.

Darcy imagined millions of replies and was terrified that when the moment came she would end up saying "Yup" and her soulmate not realizing its her.

"Darcy!"

She was startled from her musings by Jane's sharp voice. As she looked at her face she wondered what was wrong since Jane looked unhappy. _Maybe Stark found a mistake and tried to make her cry._

That was the latest news that came from the R&amp;D department; Stark made a female engineer cry and (reportedly) said, "What the hell is this? A second grader could make better results than this! Who let you pretend engineer? You're really an assistant aren't you?"

But Stark wasn't even near Jane; he was wandering looking at machines and at one point was elbows deep in the equipment looking like a surgeon. Jane didn't look like she was going to cry, she looked angry. At Darcy. Gulp.

"Darcy what's this?" She pointed at something inside a machine.

Darcy leaned over and realized what all the fuss was about. She had made a few improvements to Jane's equipment. Since Jane had built it all herself due to lack of grants it wasn't as efficient as they normally are. Darcy had winced when she looked inside one the first time during her internship; it was the most complex and inefficient mess she had ever seen. So Darcy updated them secretly and never the wiser Jane thought she was great at building equipment when she was obviously no mechanical engineer.

She decided to play dumb. Jane would never believe that Darcy could build a better machine, not Ditzy Taser Happy Darcy. "Duct Tape?"

"Yes but how did it get there?" Jane looked annoyed as if she was speaking to a toddler.

Darcy felt insulted now, " Because I put it there."

Jane looked even angrier, "You could have ruined my machines! You're lucky it didn't cause any problems! Don't touch anything unless you have a college degree that says you can touch it!"

"I fixed the problems that you made when you built them. Didn't you notice that they produced better data around the second month of my internship? That's because I fixed the mess you had." Jane looked insulted at the last part and disbelieving at the first.

"My machines were just fine, they worked better the second month because they had time to settle not because of whatever you _think_ you did!"

Tony hadn't been paying attention at all he was just barely removing his hands from the equipment he had been playing with. Bruce looked around awkwardly before walking to Tony and looking at whatever had captured his notice.

Darcy reached forward and snatched some papers from her desk. "Look, I kept results that show distinct improvements after every repair I did. Look" she pointed at a specific set and said, "that was when I improved the internal systems and replaced it with my own program. The data shows more consistencies and displays a correlation between storms and ambient electrical currents."

Then Darcy pointed at the machine and proceeded to pull up a picture of how it looked with just Jane's input. And she said, "See that? That was what it looked like before I improved it."

She then pointed to each improvement and said what it did and displayed the improved data that corresponded with Darcy's changes.

"How is this possible? You're just a Political Science major, and you haven't even finished _that_ and you've been at school for _six years_!"

Darcy said, "I was a Mechanical Engineer and a Computer Systems Engineer, before I was even a Poli-Sci major. I was 4 credits away from finishing the Mechanical degree when I was 18, and 3 credits away from finishing the Computer degree at 20."

"How could you almost be done with a degree at 18? Don't lie Darcy it's not attractive."

"I took all the AP tests I possibly could in High School and I also took a bunch of classes at the community college so I wouldn't be bored with school. My parents wanted my to wait to go to college since I would be younger already going in at 17, they didn't want me to go in at 15 and be ostracized."

Tony Stark walked up looked at the 'before' picture of the machine and said, "Wow that's a piece of shit! Who ever built that should be fired."

Jane looked really insulted, "It worked just fine for what I wanted. I didn't need all the so called 'improvements' she made."

Tony looked amused and said, "If she hadn't made the improvements your equipment wouldn't have been sensitive enough to capture the proof you needed of the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. And most of the science community would consider you and eccentric instead of a visionary."

Jane screeched and stomped as she realized that her intern, the one she thought of as a pet Chihuahua - to pet and complement patronizingly- had been a huge part of her research. She hated that she would have to make her a co-author someone who didn't even have a single degree never mind a Doctorate like Jane did.

As smart as she was Jane only respected other Doctors and even then only a little, she looked at Dr. Banner a bit patronizingly, as if she could have done better with his Gamma research.

Jane was quite a diploma snob.

Tony turned to Darcy and said, "_So you're the one that makes magic from Duct Tape?"_

Darcy was shocked; she never imagined her soulmate would be _Tony Stark_! She absentmindedly said, "It's not magic, its science bitches!"

Now Tony looked surprised. "You know I always wondered the type of person that would say that, I am pleasantly surprised" he looked her up and down with an approving expression.

If Darcy stood straighter and pushed out the 'girls'… well she would never admit it.

He continued, "Your words almost made my mother have a heart attack, but I loved that my soulmate would be the kind of woman who could say bitches and obviously loved science." He looked amused as he thought of his mother's, Maria Stark's, reaction. "You were one of the few things Howard approved of."

She smirked as Jane looked even more angry at the idea that Darcy had a billionaire, genius, philanthropist, playb… well not a playboy anymore he had calmed down after he met Pepper Potts and continued the trend even after they broke up and she met her soulmate in Happy.

Jane didn't have a soulmate mark and had thought Thor would be the perfect man for her, since he was an alien-god prince, in line to be the King of a planet of gods. She was disappointed to know that Asgardians had their own soulmarks and she was not his, Lady Sif and Hogun were.

Jane had imagined that she could use Thor's ignorance of their world, and snuck out and got his words tattooed on her shoulder blade '_Hammer? Hammer!'_ She made a mistake since for one those weren't his first words to _her_ since he was talking to his hammer. And for two she didn't know that he already knew of Midgardian soul marks and how they differed from Asgardian's so he didn't believe her.

Thor was still friendly to Jane, but was much closer to Lady Darcy with her magic box of lightning, and with Erik his drinking buddy.

"You know I have a few suggestions that can improve your iron man suit. I imagine you don't have a safeguard against targeted EMP pulses?" Darcy said as she hooked her arm in his.

"You know I never really thought of that. It would be pretty easy for someone to damage the arc reactor with an EMP pulse enough so that it no longer powers the suit and focuses on my survival instead. I would love to show you my schematics and listen to your ideas." Tony looked excited at the mere thought.

"I have great ones but I think that I should save the coolest ones for my suit." She teased.

"Your suit?" His eyebrows rose with surprised amusement.

Darcy looked stern, "Yes my suit. I'm not letting my soulmate go out alone while I sit on the couch biting my nails. I have to protect my interests!"

Tony looked at her in amazement, like that was the first time someone showed any concern over the danger her was in every time he went out.

…Well… Pepper did and so did Happy, but they sat on the couch biting their nails, while Darcy in 5 minutes came up with ideas on how to prevent things from happening and if that failed she would be there next to him to protect him.

"Jarvis! Draw up schematics and specify them to Darcy, put in the new shoulder cannons and push though the tests that involve the force field and invisibility that we based off of Sue Storm's abilities." He turned to Darcy, "you're alright with invisibility and force fields right?" – "Hell yes!" - "Do you want anything specific added?"

"I want it to be midnight blue and silver – those are my favorite colors, and maybe we could use my blueprints long distance projectile electricity balls. It works like my Taser, just more powerful and it doesn't need to be connected by wires, it's literally just a ball that can be thrown at people "

He looked shocked, "I like it! Its great, how did you think of it?"

Darcy was pleased, "Thor and I were having a conversation about Mew Mew and he said that sometimes he could create lightning balls. It got me interested especially since Tasers are my signature weapon."

"Thor? Dr. Foster's soulmate?" Tony said.

"No, he's not her soulmate, his are also Asgardian, Hogun and the Lady Sif."

Bruce looked surprised and said, "Really I saw her mark though? She was showing everyone and saying she would be Queen of Asgard as soon as Thor returned."

Dary looked at Jane and her angry expression and leaned forward and whispered, "She got that as a tattoo after the fact. They weren't even his first words to her."

Jarvis interrupted just as Jane opened her mouth and said, "Schematics drawn up and waiting in your lab, Sir. Would Miss Darcy like to name her suit?"

Darcy thought about it and said, "How 'bout **The Iron Maiden**? It plays off of both Tony's suit _and_ the medieval torture device. Win - Win."

"I like it! Do it Jarvis!"

"Yes Sir."

They walked away leaving an angry Jane and a confused Bruce who awkwardly left Jane to stew as the rest of the lab looked at her with disapproval. Lying and getting a tattoo to get someone to believe you were their soulmate was a huge faux pas not to mention illegal, it was even punishable by jail time and a huge fine if the victim decides to press charges.

Tony entered his lab and said, "Iron man and the Iron Maiden?"

Darcy smiled, "Yes it's going to be great!"

Tony also smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips felt perfect against hers, like they were always meant to be pressed together. He pushed her back against the counter in his silent lab. He lifted her up and brushed off all of the spare pieces, papers, and takeout containers.

He trailed kissed down her neck as she gasped, her hips moving involuntarily against him pressing into his hardness.

"Tony!" she breathed in protest as he lifted her sweater while he remained with his shirt. She pulled at the buttons and they ripped, leaving it hanging from his shoulders before she quickly pushed it off.

He managed to get her sweater off and paused, noticing her soulmark. Tony reached and traced his words in his handwriting.

"Where are my words?" Darcy said.

Tony smiled naughtily and slowly unbuttoned his pants.

"You made it very difficult to be a man whore considering how your hard your words are to hide during sex."

Darcy pursed her lips and raised her brow, "Good, you are mine!"

"Yes your soulmark practically stakes a claim on my penis."

Darcy looked shocked, "Oh my God is it actually on your _penis_?! Hurry up I want to see it!" she reached between them and pulled at his belt while he watched amused.

"No its not on my _penis_ it's just above it though."

His pants dropped showing that he was commando under his jeans and right above his magnificent erect man-ness nestled above the sparse dark hairs was her mark, _It's not magic, its science bitches!_ Was in her loopy cursive.

She traced it and smiled at Tony, "That's right at is my mine…and so is this." As her hand moved lower and grasped him.

* * *

**I was inspired by Amusewithaview's "Nothing but love in view" Series on Archive of our own. If you have not read her stuff, you should. She pretty much corners the marker on Avenger soulmate fics.**

**I might continue with Darcy and Tony which is why I have made it part of a series, but I dont really know if I will. Tell me what you would like to see these two kids do and I will give you that.**

**I might also make a Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers and a Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes, or maybe even a Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes!**

**Leave me promps on pairings and situations if you want to see them!**

**Leave a Review!**


End file.
